<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes, I can’t try anymore. by DeliciouslTootsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245800">Sometimes, I can’t try anymore.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslTootsie/pseuds/DeliciouslTootsie'>DeliciouslTootsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Exs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jukebox Musical., M/M, Other, Slow Burn, adult scenarios, adult things happen here, idol, mtf, transgender OC, using songs that exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslTootsie/pseuds/DeliciouslTootsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I couldn’t find any Mettaton Fanfiction that tickled my fancy so I tried to write my own. </p><p>Souda Han is a scion who owns an idoling company, being a disgraced idol herself she tries so hard to keep her idols happy. Starting out she only has one group of four boys. But, one day, something happened she didn’t expect. A newly surfaced monster entered her office. He had style, grace, looks, he had everything an idol needs to get started. Here’s to hoping he can sing as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), OC/Mettaton (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souda Han was a normal Scion, living in a normal world... until monsters came to the surface.<br/>
What?<br/>
Monsters?<br/>
Yes. Monsters. Apparently very long ago they had been sealed underground with magic, long before she or anyone else she knew was born.<br/>
She assumed that it wouldn’t affect her, she lived in Seoul, the city. Of course it wouldn’t affect her!<br/>
Wrong.<br/>
How wrong could someone be?<br/>
Very wrong, people can be very, very wrong.  She was minding her business sitting at her desk when her buzzer is pushed. She blinked. She didn’t have any appointments today. “M-Miss Han is very busy!” She heard her secretary try to say. Souda blinked and raised an eyebrow at, not who, but what entered her office.<br/>
Their legs went on for miles, their waist slim with a pink heart,  going up to a large chest with buttons and a speaker. That wasn’t even their most impressive feature. That face. That eye. “Oh?” Souda asked after she eyed the monster up slowly,<br/>
“Like what you see Darling?” The robot asked. Souda couldn’t help but chuckle as they flipped their hair up and back. She smiled a bit.<br/>
“I do like what I see. It’s fine, come sit down.” She motioned to the seat. She watched the monster strut her way and she chuckled. “I won’t have to work on your flair.” She said and smirked.<br/>
“Ah darling I know I look the part and I can sing and dance as well. I was created to entertain dear.” Souda felt herself falter as he leaned on her desk, she looked into the electric pink eyes and she felt her body give a shiver. Seeing eyes like those... it was as if they were looking at her soul itself. “And I heard your name on multiple televisions. So,” he smirked and reached out to run a finger along her chin “I came to you.” Souda felt her chest tighten, her heart pounded. She looked away suddenly and stood.<br/>
“Uhm-“ she fixed the collar of her dress and walked out to look out the window. She had to get away from that for even a second. Her face felt so damn hot. “I’m glad You came to me but I’m afraid I don’t have the best reputation in the idol industry. I’ll let you know that straight away. I have one group but years of my own idol history under my belt. I’m sure you could easily go to a much larger company.” She was giving him a chance to leave... though she hoped he would stay. Why..? Why did she want him to stay? She turned and gasped a bit. He was close to her. She huffed and pushed her arms out. “Back up, personal space.” She said to the robot. He backed up but held a smirk.<br/>
“I don’t think you want me to leave darling. I can see it in your soul.” He said and smirked. “You told me about your reputation so I’ll tell you mine then hm?” He raised a hand and brushed his fringe back to reveal a part of his face that was sort of like a scope on a gun. “I was originally designed to be a human eradication robot.” Souda felt a chill go down her spine as the fringe moved back. “I feel like you’re the perfect label for me darling. I’ve heard nothing but praise about you.” He backed up a bit more and sat down in the chair crossing one long leg over the other. Souda moved back to her chair and smirked.<br/>
“You have the style, the charm, the looks, and the personality to be an idol as well.” She leaned forward on her hand. “Tomorrow at Noon I want you to come to this address in comfortable attire, I want to see your dancing skills and then I want to hear the voice you have.” She said and nodded.<br/>
She was quick to write down the address and held out the paper. “Here you go.” She said. Mettaton reached out and took the paper from her fingers and stood up. “I’ll see you then darling.” The robot stood from the chair and strutted out, her eyes gazed down his back, and she felt her face heaten once again. Damn, this robot had an ass and thighs. She swallowed as the door shut.<br/>
“Goddamn I need a drink.” She said to herself leaning back in her chair</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What Souda didn’t expect at nine in the morning was a loud knocking on her door. She groaned loudly, she had been up most of the night binge drinking. “Souda!” The voice yelled. <br/>Oh fucking great it’s Yejun... <br/>“Souda wake up!” The voice yelled again. She pushed herself up and out of bed before opening the door. <br/>“You were up drinking all night again.” The man accused suddenly pushing himself past the purplette and into the room before kicking an empty wine bottle across the floor. Thankfully it didn’t shatter when it hit the wall, but it had woken up her cat Elizabeth who hissed at the man before jumping onto Soudas dresser. <br/>“Yeah? I was home and I was alone.” Souda pushed down the anger she felt at the man coming into not only her house, but her bedroom and kicking shit around. <br/>“I highly doubt that.” Okay, Souda could feel the anger crawling up her back. The way he was accusing her like everyone else had before him. Not to mention it’s only been a damn week, who gave him the right to do that?<br/>“Again with this Yejun? I’ve never cheated on you why do you keep accusing me of that?” She spoke through gritted teeth. Her hands moved to her sides and she gripped them tightly, her knuckles turning white. <br/>“Because I don’t believe you. You’re around pretty boys all day.” That was her job, that was her job and he fucking knew that <br/>“Yeah? And you’re a choreographer for female idol groups.” Trying to change the subject she loosened her hands and brought one up to rub her temples, the hangover she was having wasn’t helping her mood either. She let a loud sigh escape.  “Listen Yejun I’ve an appointment today. I think I may have another soloist.” <br/>“Male or female?”<br/>“They’re a monster.” She said and narrowed her eyes. <br/>“Oh disgusting, you’re actually thinking of hiring one of those, those things?!” His spit landed on her face as he started to raise his voice at her. Reaching up slowly she wiped the bodily fluid off her cheek and looked down.  Souda felt her face start to heat up. She hated discrimination of any kind, she hated any type of hatred. <br/>“You will not talk about the monster race like that.” She hissed. Her head was pounding, she felt sick, Damn why did she drink so much last night? <br/>“Oh? And whose going to stop me?” Souda glared at him and bit the inside of her cheek<br/>“If they can sing and dance I’m going to hire them.” She said simply and glared.<br/>“Your reputation will fall even more.” Souda had it. <br/>“Okay Yejun,” she was not in the mood for this “if you came here to bitch me out, and Nag me and continue to talk to me like that I’m fucking done. It’s too damn early for this and I’m not in the mood.” Why had she even gotten into this relationship? Was it the way he treated her?  Maybe she did deserve to be treated this way.  No, that’s what got her into a big mess last time. “We’ve been together a fucking week. Know what I’m<br/>Not even giving you a chance, get the hell out of my house.” The choreographer huffed and stormed out. <br/>Just like that, another one of Soudas relationships went down the drain never to be seen again. <br/>She sat down on her bed and laid back, yeah that lasted a full week, longer than the one night stands she had before him. “Glad that’s over with huh elizabeth?” She asked as her cat jumped into the bed. She chuckled softly and smiled scratching the white fluffy baby. “He was a big old poopy head huh? Rude and mean and didn’t even like your fur.” Shebsaid and chuckled. <br/>The car purred and butt her head against the others hand and stood up walking off the bed again. “I know you want fed. Come on.” She stood up and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. <br/>She grabbed the plate that had been set in the fridge by her personal chef, shredded chicken and vegetables with a light chicken broth drizzled over the breast. “Here baby.” She sat the food down on the counter and grabbed an apple from the basket. <br/>Souda then enjoyed a nice peaceful breakfast with her cat. <br/>Sadly that peaceful breakfast didn’t last too long. “Well Elizabeth, I think I may have a new soloist today.” Ever since her best friend had moved back to Japan she had only her cat to talk to in person. “As you heard earlier, they’re a monster. Aish I’m talking to my cat.” She huffed and sighed throwing away the apples core before going upstairs to change. <br/>When Souda came back downstairs she had her phone with her this time, only to see many different notifications from the boy group she had. She sighed quietly, mainly asking when practice is today and what will they be learning, and then just memes from the youngest in the group. </p><p>Souda: Practice today is going to be at 2pm for<br/>You guys. That gives Yongshik some time to be in classes and me to have the audition with the newest soloist. Here’s hoping he can sing! 💜 </p><p>She put her phone into her tiny purse she carried down with her and hummed. “I’ll be home later Elizabeth.”<br/>She called out and left her house. She walked down the stairs to her house and then started walking on the sidewalk, cars passing by her. Souda lived in the best part of Seoul, no real bad eggs in this bunch. But, she couldn’t help but wonder how either places were fairing. Ever since the monsters had breached the surface many different kinds went all around the world, though places weren’t very acclimating to the newest species. <br/>But, a smile was on her face when she saw a monster and a woman walking down the street, some people were kinder than others it seemed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>